While You Were Dreaming
by Leap of fate
Summary: A fic about Jeff Hardy, his thoughts, feelings and life. What happens when the world as you know it disappears & you can’t turn back time no matter how much you want to? Can things ever be the same again?
1. Clarity

While You Were Dreaming

**********************

Chapter 1- Clarity

************************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story Vince and WWFE do, except Portia. All the poems in this story belong to me and are my originals so don't think about nicking 'em! Ne way, this is a fic about Jeff Hardy, his thoughts, feelings, life and what happens when the world as you know it, disappears and you can't turn back time no matter how much you want to…

*

Dear Diary 

_Life is a sky full of gray, drained of all color. Nothing seems to go right, Matt and I are fighting on screen and I can't help thinking it will overflow to our real lives. Portia and me are having a rough time right now, Amy is convinced that Matt doesn't want to see her anymore, and she might be right but it is none of my business. Matt has been awful quiet lately, in fact right now all he is doing is staring out the window._

_The sky is dark as my soul, _

_A pit, yearning for the freedom of light,_

_An insatiable fire coursing through me,_

_To work its will,_

_Before it devours me whole._

_Later._

_Jeff_

Jeff regarded Matt carefully. 

"Matt?" He ventured.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You are awful quiet"

"I'm gathering thoughts Jeff."

"Alright." And Jeff left it at that.

*

**She has the most amazing eyes, green as emeralds, hair like a ravens wing, a smile that shines like the sun, she is immaculate.** Jeff thought as he looked upon Portia's sleeping form. She stirred her hand brushing Jeff's chest. He had convinced her to dye her prized hair with blue and purple streaks, just for him, and he knew she secretly adored them even if she was disdainful at first.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"D'ya have to go to San Diego next week, I got a bad feeling."

"You always say that, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Alright honey. How's Matt?"

"Very distant. I'm worried about him, him and Amy aren't doing so good."

"Well only he knows if he aint happy, Matt's smart enough, he will figure everything out."

"I guess you're right darl'."

 And Jeff sank into a restless sleep.

*

"JEFF!"

"Wha-?" 

"Concentrate, you have to throw me now!" The trainer scolded.

"Sorry Pete, head in the clouds."

"Well you gotta buck up, you need these throws and crap just right, you have to face Matt this weekend so get it right, his back has been hurting so you need to do this just right for minimal damage!"

"Alright. Has Matt said anything out of the ordinary to you Pete? God I sound like Amy."

"Nope, been real quiet why?"

"That's what worries me."

"Well Matt's never been that much of a talker has he, well compared to you!"

"Shuddup P, now how'd you do this throw?"

*

Matt was sitting reading Mick's new book and looking at a picture in it of he and Jeff, Adam, Scott, Al and Mick at Universal last year, how much fun they had had, and how so much had changed. Matt remembered clearly how both he and Jeff had said on numerous occasions how they would never split, how it'd always be the Hardy Boyz not Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy, it pained him, it felt like the end of a era.

"Hey Matt."

"Jeff."

"What's up Matt please tell me."

Matt passed him the book. "Tell me what you see."

"Us and the guys at Universal last year so what?"

"Exactly, US."

"You are making no sense."

"I don't want things to change, am I holding you back?"

"No, you have helped me so much."

"Are you holding me back?"

"I hope not."

"No, so why are we?"

" 'Cos the writers- I dunno."

"I'm sorry that we have to end like this."

"Me too bro."

The two embraced and stayed for a minute or two. 

"Look I gotta go rehearse, see you later okay Jeff?"

"Sure."

*

_Sometimes pain can crush you, _

_Break you on the inside,_

_Sometimes fear can consume you,_

_Eat at your mind and soul,_

_Sometimes life can be meaningless,_

_Nothing can make you rise,_

_Sometimes love can save you,_

_Free you, _

_Complete you._

Jeff shut his diary. His neck was kinda hurting, Pete said he should take it easy because something like that could cause long-term damage.

Matt seemed to have cheered up since their chat, Amy was still down though, one down one to go. Jeff sighed, he wasn't looking forward to his match against Matt at Vengeance, he always said blood was thicker than water. It seemed like the worst kind of betrayal. But for the sake of the fans, for entertainment, they would do it and make it the best damn match in either of their careers that no one would forget anytime soon!

* 


	2. Dream Catcher

While You Were Dreaming

***********************

Chapter 2- Dream Catcher

**************************

~"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JEFF!"_

_"IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT HUH? WELL IF YOU WANT A MATCH AT VENGEANCE SO BAD, YOU GOT ONE!"_

_With who? YOU?"_

_"You'll see what I can do at Vengeance, You'll FEAR WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU!"_

The words echoed around Jeff's head, he saw his brothers face, a look of sadness in his eyes, Matt's face then contorted with a cry of anguish.

"_YOU'LL FEAR WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU!"~_

*

Jeff sat up, covered in sweat. He ran quietly out of his room and peeked into Matt's checking that he was alright. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Matt's form rise and fall softly in his sleep. 

**What is wrong with me, what does all this mean!?**

Jeff made his way back to bed, wishing Portia was there to keep him company, but as they had tons of shows and she had work, they had said bye until next week. 

Dear Diary 

_I keep having nightmares, about Matt and what I said. I wish I knew what it all meant, I'd sleep easy for once. Portia said she had a funny feeling, and I am starting to feel the same, but it's too late to back out now and me and Matt are gonna pull one hell of a show, I dunno what's going on with Matt and Amy but the chances of an on screen relationship after Vengeance is seeming less likely._

_My mind is clouded with visions,_

_Cloaked in darkness,_

_A veil of fear,_

_Surrounds the unknown,_

_Until faith sheds light,_

_And I will ascend,_

_Rise once again._

_Later_

_~Jeff_

It was a day before Vengeance and everyone was tingling with anticipation, well except for Chris Jericho, who had tore off one of Takers hog's mirrors somehow, so he'd made himself a little scarce. Matt was worried about Jeff's neck and said he would take it easy on it as long as Jeff didn't attempt too many dangerous moves. Jeff said that he could never guarantee that!

"Jeff how quick am I meant to count? Like 1-2-3 or 123?" Amy quizzed them anxiously.

"Slow for Matt, fast for me!" Jeff grinned at Amy.

"Haha! C'mon it's my first time where it's so important guys, help me out here!"

"Go find Earl or someone to advise you!" Matt suggested.

"Alright." Amy sighed and walked off. 

"Are you all set kiddo?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, so shall I try and finish with the Swanton then you do like a moonsault or something for the surprise win?"

"That sounds cool, make sure you do it properly, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore okay?"

"I can handle it!"

"…Just, take it easy okay?"

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself!"

"Don't start, I am not getting into an argument Jeff and I know you're trying!"

"Moi?"

"Yeah you, I'm gonna get some water okay, cya later."

Matt walked off and Adam approached him.

"Hey Jeff, look make it a good one okay, it's awful to fight your partner, specially your brother."

"Yup, who'd have thunk that the DUDLEYZ would last as a team out of all of us!"

"I know dude, sad but true. I'll be watching!"

"Sure, kick Mr. Kiss ass right up his!"

"I got Regal covered dude!"

**Not long now, history in the making, tomorrow night**

*

I know it's short but it is leading up, what dya'll think? Review please.

xXx


	3. Brother, My Brother

While You Were Dreaming

***********************

Chapter 3-Brother, My Brother

***************************

This chapter is in the form of a song fic, I thought it fitted really well, the song is by Blessed Union of Souls and is called Brother, My Brother. Enjoy!

Dear Diary 

_Today's the day, Vengeance, I know someone's gonna end up getting hurt. I heard this song today, Brother, My Brother, it almost made me cry. I can identify, the lyrics are almost identical to what Matt and I are going through. Maybe it was a message from God, or Mommy. I hate all that this has become, a war, against blood. We also got the storylines for the next few months, Matt and Lita break-up, and she gets closer to me, though I would never want that to be the case. I think maybe life would be better if I wasn't here sometimes, if I faded away like a picture, losing its color and vibrance, just fade away._

_Invisible, untouchable, unreachable, unloved, unwanted,_

_ Drained of life, _

_Of love, _

_Of color, _

_A picture on the wall, _

_Until it is needed again._

_Later_

_Jeff_

_*_

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
  
_

Matt toweled his hair and pulled on his silver shirt, **The same shirt I wore when this all began, Gotta remember to burn this after the match**

Matt felt tears prick at his eyes again, but he knew it was all for the best and who knows what'd happen in the future, **short of God himself…**

Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
We can try  
Brother, my brother  
  


Their music hit, they came out one after the other, Jeff first.

Amy tried to keep the pain from showing in her eyes, she felt kinda selfish, only caring that she and Matt were breaking up, not that the brothers were. They sized each other up, even though they knew each other anyway.

  
_We faced each other from different sides  
The anger burns; can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
  
_

Matt and Jeff locked up, went through the motions, but Jeff felt empty, as if he wasn't even there. They crowd were behind both, and they were evenly matched. 

Every blow Matt felt his heart brake even more.

  
_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart?  
  
_

Matt tried for a twist of fate, but Jeff pushed him away. He did a flying dropkick to his older brother and climbed up to the top rope.

  
_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yes  
  
_

Jeff looked around and did the Gunz atop the turnbuckle. He steeled himself looked down at Matt who nodded. Jeff felt himself rise, fly so high up, he turned mid air for a fantastic and perfect Swanton bomb. 

  
_We can try  
brother, my brother  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try_

But something was wrong, things started to go in slow motion, as Jeff saw the ring come up at him straight ahed. He wasn't completely turned over and he was horribly close to the ground. Jeff connected painfully and hit the mat with a sickening thud.

We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me then what you see  
Don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
  


Matt's expression turned to horror as he saw Jeff impact from where he rolled to the side. Jeff crunched hard into the mat, back of the head first, a recoil shot through Jeff's body and he convulsed, writhing in pain. 

  
_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
  
_

Matt screamed and ran towards Jeff forgetting character, forgetting everything except for his baby brother, in front of him, fallen in a heap.

Amy couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She knew the Swanton was one of the most dangerous moves in the business, but never thought it could actually harm Jeff, one of her best friends, her Jeffy.

Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why, Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yes,

_Tell me why_

Jeff saw black dots swim before his vision, he felt hot and cold at the same time, and he felt a blinding pain up and down his back, and basically everywhere. He couldn't move anything.

He saw Matt scream and the pain and fear in his eyes. Jeff saw his vision blur just as a distraught Matt reached his side.  
  
_Brother, my brother  
Oh... What are we fighting for?  
Isn't life just worth so much more?  
Love one another  
Tell me why    
Brother, my brother  
Tell me why _

_Can't we just love one another?  
Brother, my brother_

"Jeffy. You're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you outta here, and it'll all be fine."

"Matt, I feel weird, well I feel nothing, except pain. I- I wanna say, I love you Matty. I never meant to hurt you ever, never meant to do anything wrong. You're my everything. Everything I wish I could be…"

"Don't talk that way, like it's over, you'll be fine okay? Just hang in there. You are gonna get some help, and then we'll take some time off and we can do anything you want, just you and me, and Aimes if you want? Please don't talk like that Jeffy."

"I love you Matt."

_Oh, We can try,_

_Brother, my brother_

*

TBC?


	4. Do you believe in Miracles?

While You Were Dreaming

**********************

Chapter 4- Do you believe in miracles

*******************************

Matt sat alone on a hard hospital chair, his fingers laced together, head resting on his knuckles. He was more tired than he'd ever been, he hadn't even contemplated sleep he was too sick with worry. 

Matt jerked up as the door opened. A doctor came in quietly. 

"Mr. hardy, the results from the x-ray are back."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Matt asked, worry etched on his usually soft features.

"The indications aren't good. Your brother sustained a cracked skull, broken neck, several broken ribs and a major concussion. He is in a very deep coma." She simplified.

Matt felt sick and dizzy, he felt the color drain from his face. "No…" He murmured.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy but the chances of your brother ever waking up are slim at best. I'm truly sorry. I'll leave you alone for a minute."

Matt regarded Jeff carefully. He looked so small and pale in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to several machines, lots of tubes and needles. Jeff had always hated needles. Matt took one of Jeff's hands carefully in his own.

"I'm so sorry Jeff, I should've never agreed to this match, I should've listened when you said you had a bad feeling. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He squeezed Jeff's hand tightly and collapsed sobbing to the bed.

Amy, Shane and Shannon came in quietly, not wanting to disturb Matt. He needed to cry. Eventually, after what seemed like an ice age, Matt sat up, puffy eyed, sobs still wracking his body.

"Matty." Amy said and ran to him, as did the other two. The four embraced tightly, not letting go of each other. Like each was a security blanket to the others.

They all grabbed chairs and huddled together around Jeff. 

"When's your dad coming?" Shane asked breaking the veil of quiet.

"He said he'd fly straight over." Amy answered for Matt who was still silent.

After a time, the doctor came back in with a nurse who was carrying a tray of coffee and food. The nurse put it on the table and Shane immediately grabbed a doughnut. Amy glared at him and he put it down sullenly. 

"Have you decided what to do?" The doctor asked.

"About what?" Matt said not looking up.

"Oh, your friends were meant to inform you."

"Sorry, some more important things came up." Shannon glared.

"Alright. Mr. Hardy-"

"Please, Matt." Matt said.

"Okay, Matt well usually in these circumstances, relatives must decide whether they would rather turn off life support or not…"

"You mean kill him?"

"well, not entirely, in medical terms technically your brother is dead… but it is entirely your option, but really the only thing keeping him alive is the life support."

"I am not killing my baby brother!"

"You need time to think about this-"

"What's there to think about, I can't kill my brother!"

"I'll leave you to decide."

Matt glared after her and the nurse.

"Matt people need beds… and Jeff wouldn't wanna be kept this way." Amy said gently.

"No! Jeff is meant to be your best friend! How can you condone killing him!"

"He isn't alive to kill!" Shane reasoned.

" Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!" Matt yelled, fleeing from the room.

**How can they think like that? This is Jeff, my baby brother, why are they being so cold?** Matt ran out of the hospital and into the dark night. On his way he almost ran straight into Adam, Jay, Kurt, Chris and Trish.

"Whoa Matt, we came as soon as we could, tightass Vince wouldn't let us go!" Jay sighed.

"What's wrong Matt, is it serious?" Adam asked concerned.

"Get outta my way!" Matt pushed past them and kept running tears visible in his eyes.

"Matt? Come back!" Chris yelled.

"Shit."

*

Matt looked up at the starry sky sprawled out above him. 

**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, you'll be a star in someone else's sky but why, why can't it be mine?** The words of one of his favorite songs sprang to mind.

He was sitting on a bench outside the hospital, cars moving through the car park, people pushing past each other, but Matt was oblivious. 

"Matt? Why are you out here in the cold?" His fathers familiar voice said next to him.

"Dad! Thank god you're here, they- they wanna kill Jeffy!"

"What are you talking about Matt, calm down. Start over, I only just got here."

"They say he might never wake up dad and they wanna take him off life support, they don't understand. It isn't Jeff's time dad, it isn't! Only God has the right not us dad!"

"Alright, alright calm down, no one is gonna hurt Jeff. Let's go talk this through."

They two of them walked together up to Jeff's room. 

All of their friends were in there, all looking very concerned.

"Hi Mr. Hardy." Adam and Jay greeted him.

"Hi boys, and Amy."

They all said hi and waited for the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Hardy have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I'm sorry doctor, but no one short of God himself will take one of my boys from this earth, and that's how it's staying, if there is even the slightest chance then nothing is gonna change my answer."

"Very well, it is your decision, but the chances are small. It would be little short of a miracle."

"Well then we'll just pray for a miracle wont we."

*j


	5. Wake Up Call

While You Were Dreaming  
************************  
  
Chapter 5- Wake up Call  
************************  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the open window, the gauzy net curtains billowing slightly in the early morning breeze.  
  
Another perfect July morning in North Carolina General Hospital, the hustle and bustle of nurses rushing about their business, patients needed attending to. But one patient who hadn't needed attending to for a long time, was about to get a wake up call.  
  
The young man in question awoke with a start, forcing his emerald green eyes open as if he'd all but forgotten that he could. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He was aware of sharp pains all over his body, and then a numb sensation in other parts. He couldn't move his arms or legs, and it seemed like a strain to do anything more than lie completely still. He didn't know where he was or even who he was for that matter. He didn't remember anything except pain and darkness, but that was pretty much in the now.  
  
He saw a buzzer by his side resting on an oak table next to his stark white bed. The table had a vase of lilac flowers on it and a small bowl of assorted fruits. It also had a little card with a cartoon of a group of tigers all linked together, with Get Well Soon on the front and inside: To Jeffy, all our love forever, the gang xXx  
  
"Jeffy?" The man croaked, using strained vocal cords and startling himself. He hadn't expected to hear himself, it seemed like he was learning to talk again.  
  
He pressed the button gingerly with a weak and pale arm, which he noticed with mild surprise was adorned by a flaming tattoo on the lower half.  
  
Within seconds a nurse rushed in, regarded him with shock for about a second, then turned and ran out again.  
  
"huh?" The man said weakly.  
  
The nurse then returned with an older male doctor with greying hair and thin wire glasses framing grey blue eyes. His face was care-worn but kindly, but his expression was of disbelief and shock, much like Nurse runner here.  
  
"Huh?" The man echoed again, staring confusedly at the Doctor and Nurse, begging for answers to questions he couldn't put in words right now.  
  
"Oh my goodness." The nurse murmured, her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
  
"Well I'll be..." The doctor trailed off, then, composing himself continued.  
  
"Sir, do you know who you are?"  
  
"No... but I'd like to." His voice faltered as he replied.  
  
"Sir, you are Jeffery Nero Hardy, you've been in a coma for four years, you are now twenty eight years old, your birthday's in a couple of months."  
  
"Jeff Hardy." Jeff echoed, welcoming this knowledge back. He asked if he could see himself. *What does Jeff hardy look like?* he wondered.  
  
The running nurse or 'Nurse Wendy' as she was actually called, obliged him and brought over a mirror in a white plastic frame from his adjoining bathroom.  
  
Jeff stared long and hard at his reflection, taking in each feature of his face and keeping it, tracing his face with stiff, sore hands.  
  
He had amazing emerald green eyes, a naturally upturned mouth with full lips and a rather cheesy grin, he preferred to smile with his mouth shut or not at all he decided.  
  
He was clean shaven now, somehow that didn't feel quite right. He also had dirty blonde hair, darker at the roots, that also looked weird though he couldn't place why.  
  
"Family?" he asked still running his fingers along his face, etching details into his mind.  
  
"We've made some calls, they should be here soon. It's better to hear from the relatives themselves rather than us." Nurse Wendy informed him.  
  
"Just relax and don't strain yourself with anything, it might be frustrating to try and remember things at first, but don't force it, everything will be back soon enough." The Doctor smiled at him, "If you need anything then use the button, don't try and get up just yet. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Jeff nodded slowly, he decided he was terribly hungry.  
  
"The nurse will bring you some food along in a minute then." The Doctor nodded and they left.  
  
*  
  
Jeff stared down at the mound of bright yellow and slightly wibbley scrambled eggs on the plate in front of him. Beside it was some toast with a thin coat of butter on it and a pot of yoghurt with a plastic spoon beside it. There was also a cup of steaming coffee in a polystyrene cup on the tray.  
  
Jeff decided he was too hungry to care about the overall presentation of the breakfast and wolfed it down hungrily only taking time over the coffee, though, as it was piping hot.  
  
A little after he had finished he heard voices outside the room.  
  
"He may not be himself, he's still very disoriented and confused so take your time with him."  
  
"Sure, just lemmie see him!" and the visitor barged past Nurse Wendy and shot through the door and to Jeff's side, locking him in a tight embrace.  
  
He smelt the tang of citrus and flowers in the hair that was pushed against his face. He heard muffled sobs from the face buried into his shoulder and the sensation of wet tears against his bear shoulder just before the hospital pyjama gown started.  
  
The visitor drew away at last and Jeff could finally see clearly who it was.  
  
Fiery red hair tumbled down past her shoulders, and dancing hazel coloured eyes filled with tears locked onto his green ones. She had a full, soft, pouty mouth and her skin was tanned. She was average height and build and had quite an ample...chest.  
  
Tears were still pouring down her well defined cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. She was very beautiful and obviously very close to him.  
  
"Jeffy..." She managed, holding a well manicured hand to her face, the other gripping his own hand tightly, as if she was almost afraid top let go for fear of losing him again.  
  
He nodded, slowly, rather taken with her beauty and her care.  
  
"It's me, Amy. The doctor said you probably wont remember me or anything, but... oh my God Jeffy." And she broke down again, burying her face in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"It's okay..." Jeff murmured, trying hard to comfort her. He stroked her hair slowly and then lifted her head, tilting her face to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, until she quieted.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff, I should be doing this for you not the other way around. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"No, hardly anything, but I remember your face." He traced his finger down her cheek, wiping away the tears.  
  
"Im Amy Dumas, I'm one of your best friends. You were- are a wrestler for the WWF, World Wrestling Federation, you worked with me and your other best friends, Adam, Jay, Shane and Shannon works there now. Plus you were in a tag team with your brother, Matt."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
*  
  
Soz I haven't updated in a long time, my laptop sorta went kerplooie and so I lost half my work, so this is a re-write of the chap which I lost, I wont leave so long to update this time, more will be explained in the next chapter. Review please, don't flame.  
Thanx  
xXx 


	6. Belonging

While You Were Dreaming

**********************

Chapter 6- Belonging

***********************

A.N: Sorry for the long gap between updates but I have a new laptop now so I will keep updating as regularly as possible. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

xXx

*

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked, a little fearfully.

She sighed heavily, as if she had been expecting this moment but dreading its arrival.

"Honey." She said quietly placing a hand over Jeff's free one, the one without the IV needle attached to it.

"I don't think we should talk about it right now, maybe when you're a little better-"

"I wanna talk about it now." Jeff said firmly, sounding stronger than he felt.

"If you're sure, I guess you deserve to know." Amy took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Matt is gone Jeff."

"Gone?!" Jeff cried, "Like…d-"

"No, not dead." Amy reassured him, and Jeff thought he could detect a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Well what then?" He prodded.

"Well, it's difficult. Y'see, when you… had the accident, Matt took it really hard, he kinda went into himself. He was even more quiet than before and he kinda… stopped caring."

Jeff took this in, this didn't sound like the Matt that he barely remembered.

"Then when Trisha was born… sure he cared enough to be a good father, but he wasn't one, he didn't get the chance really…" She trailed off when she saw Jeff's expression.

"Im… Im an uncle?" Jeff said in wonderment.

"Oh sweetie I almost forgot, it's like you'd never left, me rambling on like old times…Yes, her name is Patricia Jean Hardy, but we call her Trisha. She's almost three."

"Where is she?"

"She's with her aunty Trish and Uncle Shane. Adam, Jay and Shannon are all stuck in Canada or something otherwise they would've come too, Me, Trish and Shane had the week off and so I left her with them while I came to see you. They were so excited and all wished they could come. But the doctors said we shouldn't have too many people as you're still quite weak."

Jeff took this all in. "So my brother is missing and I've gained a little niece and missed her growing up." He sighed.

"I guess I kinda expected the world to have stopped when I did… pity it didn't. Anyway carry on with the story, after Trisha was born…"

"Well she adored Matt, and somewhere inside him he loved her too, you could see his eyes light up when he was with her, but he couldn't express his emotions like he used to, he thought he'd lost you and it scarred him deep, then one day out of the blue just a month or two after Trisha's first birthday, he just said he was going for a walk down to the sea, y'know Myrtle beach where he loves to go? And then he was just gone. I found a note later that said _Tell Trisha Sorry. Love you both forever. Matt _

and that's the last we've heard from him, no-one knows where he went, he could be dead for all I know…"

Amy looked up into Jeff's eyes.

"This must be so hard for you, you've had so much to take in so fast… I should go."

"No… Amy please don't leave me, I really don't wanna be alone right now, please?" He gave her the puppy dog look that she remembered so well from when he used to try to get his way with her or Matt.

"I can't refuse that face." She sighed. "Lemmie call Trish and tell her."

"Aimes? Can I see her? Trisha I mean, I'd really like to see her."

"Sure thing, first thing tomorrow, I'll get Trish and Shane to bring her." Amy nodded.

"Thanks." Jeff smiled.

"Oh here," Amy remembered. "I brought some photos you might wanna see." She handed Jeff a pile of photos.

He shuffled himself further up in bed and stared at the photos. One was of he, Matt, Amy, Shane, Shannon, Chris Jericho and Adam and Jay all together in the locker room, all linked arms.

Another was of he and Matt along with lots of wrestlers including Mick Foley and Adam on a ride in a theme park, a roller coaster to be precise. Another was of Matt, Amy and him all together in their ring attire just come back from a match. The next was he and Matt on turnbuckles doing the gunz. Then came one of Matt and Amy and Jeff and Trish holding hands and standing together. 

Then there were a couple of Matt holding Trisha as a tiny baby in his arms and one of him on a swing with the little baby sitting on his lap. Then some of Matt, Amy and the baby together. And the last couple were he and Matt when they were kids and playing on the ring in their backyard and the last was him and Matt with arms round each other grinning into the camera. 

Jeff got a little tearful as memories flooded back to him in a barrage and he realized how much he had missed while he was dreaming away in that bed.

"Okay that's enough." Amy said, taking them gently off Jeff. "I don't wanna get you upset."

"Can I keep this one?" Jeff pleaded plucking the last picture with just he and Matt hugging from the pile.

Amy smiled sympathetically.

"Sure Jeff. Now try and get some rest, I'll be right here."

And so for the first time in a long time, Jeff slept peacefully, feeling that he belonged again.

*

Okay I know not much happened in this chapter but its building up to something. R&R please

xXx


End file.
